Callisto Gray
Callisto Dalisay Gray, was born to Jasmina Gray and Daniel Reyes in a small village in the Philippines. She is currently a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a very short deliberation she was sorted into Gryffindor, though she would have done well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, due to her intelligence and compassion. Callisto is a quiet girl with a big heart. She is well-mannered but can be a bit mischievous. She loves reading, her mother had gifted her Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and she has since read the book countless times. She's intelligent and always tries to think logically, but positively. Her sheltered upbringing makes her social skills a little behind but her kind, caring demeanor makes up for it. Callisto took a liking to taking care of the magical , and non-magic, creatures on the farm and takes her responsibility very seriously, hoping to one day become a Magizooligist. Early Life Callisto's mother, Jasmina, a pureblood, fell in love with a muggle despite the dismay of her own mother. She kept this a secret, once she became pregnant she knew her child would obtain magic but decided to keep her secret to herself. Once Callisto was born, she started to show magic abilities at an early age, which made it increasingly difficult for her mother to hide. Which led to their secret becoming uncovered. They had lived in a conservative muggle village in the Philippines and the father's family threatened to reveal their secret. This led to Jasmina picking up Callisto and seemingly disappearing. Not to be seen again. They ended up on the outskirts of a small village in England, out in the forest. They have a farm where they grow their own plants and raise animals, both magical and non-magic. Callisto was taught both muggle and magical subjects by her mother up until she received her letter from Hogwarts. Hogwarts First Year During her first year Callisto kept to herself. She felt a little lonely and out of place, being the first person in her family to go to Hogwarts and not growing up in Britain. Most of the time she could be found in the library, huddled up with some books in a small reading nook. Her first friend was her roommate Madrigal Davidson. Callisto's favorite class her first year was Herbology, her least favorite being Flying. Second Year During her second year, Callisto started to come out of her shell more. Most of her time was still spent studying and reading but she made a few friends. In December she joined the Frog Choir and was given the toad Cha-Cha to perform with. Callisto's favorite class was still Herbology, but her least favorite became Transfiguration. This was because she felt bad for the animals that they had to transfigure. Third Year Callisto was most excited for her third year. She could finally take Care of Magical Creatures and work towards her goal of being a Magizoologist. Socially she began to feel more at home and participated in more events. Callisto's favorite class was CoMC and her least favorite changed again, this time to Potions. This had to do with Professor Mansfield's leave and when she learned Professor Faye, the Transfiguration professor, was an Animagus and to become one you had to do well in Transfiguration. In addition to taking CoMC, she also took the Muggle Studies elective. Trivia * Callisto speaks Tagalog as well as English * She's always carrying around her pet rat, Tomoko, even in places she probably shouldn't (like restaurants). * She hopes to become an Animagus. * Callisto's name comes from the nymph Callisto in Greek Mythology, who later become the Ursa Major or "Great Bear" constellation. * Her faceclaim from 4th year and up is model Janine Tugonon, she was also crowned Miss Universe Philippines and finished 1st Runner-up in Miss Universe 2012. Category:Characters